Please Don't Leave Me: Marhinki FanFic
by Takahashi Kazama
Summary: This story talks about your best friend. If you want to do the things that you want, you need your bestie. They will be there in your happy days to your bad days. And maybe during the process, that person might be the one. For people that ship Mari Takahashi and Matt Sohinki, this one is for you.
1. Chapter 1

Please Don't Leave Me: Marhinki Fanfic

Chapter One: Feelings

"Well, that's a wrap!" Lasercorn yelps.

"Game Bang!" everyone said.

"And….CUT! Okay everyone good job, and Monday we'll film the next MariCraft. Of course we need, Mari, Flitz, Wes and Lasercorn. Everyone got it?" said the director.

"Yup." said Mari.

"Sure." said Lazercorn.

"Okie Doki!" said Wes.

"I'm… not sure if I'll go film on Monday." said Flitz.

"Why not?"

"Umm...I'll be at the eye doctor. Can someone take over?"

"I'll go." said Sohinki.

"Ok. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye." said everyone.

"Ok guys. We've got to go, we have a movie to film. Hope you guys see it!" said Anthony.

"OUR MOVIE WILL BE SO EPIC AND AWESOME!" Ian yells.

"Of course, we'll see it." said Jovenshire.

As more people leave the studio, Sohinki becomes more nervous around Mari.

"Hey….. Mari, maybe later you & me could have dinner together?" said Sohinki acting so nervously.

"Sorry Sohin. Me and Peter are getting dinner together…it's our five years + five months anniversary. Maybe next time okay?" said Mari.

"Uhhhh….that will be fine."

"Okay, see you later."

"I love you. 3" Sohinki whispered.

"Excuse Me?"

"Uhhhhh…nothing."

As Mari leaves the room, Sohinki face flushed red.

In Sohinki's imagination: Every time he see Mari, her hair flows like a unicorn. Cherry blossoms flying in her direction. It's just only the both of us. She's the one I only see in my dreams. If she need my help like a trapped princess, I'll be her knight in shining armor.

"Sohinki…Sohinki…SOHINKI!" Lasercon yells.

"Huh? What?"

Lasercorn shakes his head. "One day, you'll have her."

"Really?"

"How do I know? I'm just a gamer."

Lasercorn leaves the studio leaving Sohinki the last one.

"I love you, Mari Takahashi. I do."

Sohinki locks up and exits the Trump Tower.

June 5

Dear Dairy,

Today marks the five years + five months anniversary with Peter. He's been a hunk for quite some time now. Then there is my best friend, Sohinki. We been best friends ever since the first game bang. Everytime we go as a team, everyone thinks that were more than friends. But that's not true. I wish that one day, Peter will propose to me, and Sohinki becoming the best man. But, I felt so unsteady for some reason. I cannot explain. I'll let go of the tense sooner or later. But, right now it's time for me to plan out my next MariCraft and the next dance. Maybe, I'll ask Sohinki to help me on this. Yeah, that's a good idea. GOOOOOOOO ME! =D Goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Best Friends

In the Smosh Games studio, Sohinki and Mari are planning the next MariCraft.

"Hey Sohinki? I need your help" said Mari.

"With what?" said Sohinki.

Since Flitz is gone for the next MariCraft, do you want to help me plan the next show?

"Sure why not?"

As the day goes by, they set up for the show until dinner.

"Hey, I'm hungry. Want to go eat dinner?" said Sohinki.

"I'm okay. Let's Go!" said Mari.

Both of them entered the car with Sohinki driving.

While driving….

Mari's Mind: "Huh? Did something happened? Did a brush of wind just when by? Am I blushing?"

"Everything ok?"

Mari hides her face, "Yeah, everything is fine."

Sohinki's Mind: "Did I do anything that make her looked away? I feel tensed when I with her. Her smile…..her hair flowing in the wind…..and that ahhhhh…..that laughter too"

They head out to a fancy restaurant in town.

"You sure you can pay for this?"

"Of Course."

Sohinki's Mind: "Okay this is kinda what you've dreamed about. But this is worth it."

"You okay?"

"Ummm…yeah." said Sohinki as he feels the heat.

"Ok? By the way, maybe later can you…"

Sohinki's Mind: "YES YES YES…"

"Look at a dance I have to do."

"Umm…sure."

Sohinki's Mind: "Uhhhh. But I the end we are just friends. Hope one day that she'll see that I'm the one.

June 8

Dear Dairy,

The lunch was really great and high-end. But, why is Sohinki going through all the trouble? What is something else? Also, having him around really makes me feel better. I don't know, but that doesn't happen when Peter is around. When I and Peter kissed, small sparked came out. But, when I'm around Sohinki, I felt something even better. What could it be? Maybe Sohinki know the answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Splitting Up

Mari: "AHHAAHHHAAAHAHA!"

"Why did he leave me?"

Olivia & Courtney: "Hey, Mari… you okay?"

Mari: "Oh hey…."

Olivia: "You okay?"

Mari: "I'm fine."

As she tries to smile in front of her friends.

Then, I tear falls down her face.

Mari: "It's just…"

Mari hands the phone to Courtney.

Both Olivia & Courtney hugs Mari.

Courtney: "He's a douche. You'll forget him soon."

Mari: "Then, who should I love then….."

Olivia: "That person will be your prince soon."

"Be strong."

Oliva & Courtney left Mari's house as Mari gets ready.

Mari's head: "Big girls not cry, Mari…. They don't. And, do not make yourself look weak."

At the dance studio….

Sohinki: "Hi Mari!"

Mari: "Oh...Sohinki"

Sohinki: I came to see you dance.

Mari: "Okay, I gonna need your opinion."

Mari goes to the center of the studio and dance graceful and elegantly like an angel

Sohinki takes notice as his heart is beating out.

Mari stopped for a bit…"

Sohinki: "Mari…."

As he stares into the mirror, he sees the tears of Mari.

Mari goes down on her knees and she tries to carry on.

Sohinki rushes down to Mari for comfort.

"Everything is going to be fine."

"I am here for you."

Mari tears touches Sohinki's jacket.

"Sohinki, please don't leave me."

"Thank you for being there for me."

Sohinki: "Hey, I'll always be there for you no matter the consequences. Let me comfort you through this tough time."

Mari: "Thank You!"

Mari tears stopped as she felt Sohinki warmth surrounding her.

June 18

Dear Dairy,

I have never felt this low before in my entire life. I though my-ex was really the one. We been there for each other. And, then he just cut me out because we grew apart. I'm not sure if I am going to recovery this horrible breakup. But, as long as Sohinki, my best friend, is going to be there, I'll be fine. He just might be the prince that I have dreamed up. The hero of my fairy tale.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Always

Sohinki: "Hey Mari."

Mari: "Yeah."

Sohinki: "About that time…"

Mari blushes as Sohinki's face becomes redder.

Mari: "Yes…."

Sohinki: "Ummm…want to get lunch?"

Mari: "Sure."

Both of them enter the car.

Sohinki starts up the car.

They enter through a pizza restaurant.

Mari: "Thanks for lunch."

Sohinki: "Sure. No problem."

They head back into the car.

As they took their seats, Mari lean over to Sohinki.

Sohinki: "Mari?"

Mari lean in closer as her cherry blossom lips touched the softness of clouds.

They were making out.

Sohinki's mind: "Oh My God! This is actually happening. The one of love….. I felt weird inside.

Mari remove her lips as Sohinki starts to sweat more.

Mari: "Thank You best friend. Or maybe….."

Sohinki: "Sure."

They drive to Smosh Games HQ where everyone is filming the next game bang.

Sohinki: "Should we make it official?"

Mari nodded.

The lovers open the door to see everyone staring at them.

"There you are, you guys!" said Joven.

"What took you so long?" Lasercorn asked.

Everyone stared at their hand intertwined with each other.

"Awww you guys…." said Anthony.

"Come here." Said Ian.

Everyone embrace the new couple.

June 21

The past is in the past. It will be a forgotten memory. All the pain….all the suffering….is all worth it in the end. I am happy I can be. I never have to worry about. Because now I am in love with my prince. He has been with me everywhere and at any place. He is the dream that I was hoping for. Time for me to enjoy my new love now.

The End.

Update: I am very sorry for this awaited chapter ending. Also, I am very sorry that is very short too. I have been really busy with schooling and I have to do many projects at school that includes making an hour video and a video contest. Do not worry though. I will have a new story coming out. I have been thinking about putting out there. So, hang in there. And thank for reading this story. =D


End file.
